No coffee
by AlwaysCaskett3012
Summary: La vie de Castle est injuste. La vie de Beckett est trop dure.


**No coffee OS**

_**Bonjour à tous ! Un petit OS… Je vous laisse découvrir le sujet.**_

* * *

_La mort est une inébranlable faucheuse qui accomplit toujours son devoir. Elle ne faillit jamais à son œuvre. Jamais elle ne vous loupe. Si elle décide de vous emmener avec elle, vous n'aurez d'autres choix de la suivre. Vous aurez beau vous débattre, prier tous les Dieux, vous agenouillez devant elle ou bien même pleurer toutes les larmes de votre corps, elle restera stoïque, placide. Elle n'a pas d'âme, pas d'état d'âme. _

_Incorruptible ! La luxure, l'envie, la gourmandise : vous ne la ferez jamais succomber. Une sucrerie, un sein dénudé, une montagne d'or, rien ne pourra l'attirer à part cette peur qu'elle lit dans vos yeux avant de vous ravir. _

_Intouchable et inatteignable, la mort ne répond à aucun code, à aucune règle, seulement celle, d'accomplir ce pourquoi elle a été créée. Elle ne fait que son travail, sans relâche… Sans se soucier du mal, de la tristesse et du désarroi qu'elle laisse dans son sillon. Elle fonce sans jamais se refreiner, elle avance sans jamais reculer, elle trace sans jamais regarder en arrière. _

_Fatalité ! _

_Elle arrache l'être vivant à la vie. Elle créait en nous une peur qui nous a souvent et nous pousse encore à la déraison… Aussi paradoxale que cela puisse paraître, la mort est un vertige de la vie pour l'Homme. Un lieu mystérieux, connu de tous une destinée à laquelle on ne peut échapper… On peut la côtoyer, tenter de la connaître, l'apprivoiser de nombreuses années, elle reste sauvage. Personne ne peut lui dire quoi faire, comment et quand. En somme, peu importe le nombre de mort que vous ayez vu, celle de vos proches reste bien la pire à vivre et à surmonter… Si cela est encore possible. _

Tu es parti.

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'avoir eu peur : tu avais déjà rendu ton dernier souffle quand je suis arrivée. C'était d'une telle injustice ! Je me suis battue, nous nous sommes battus des années durant contre l'iniquité et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, j'en suis encore victime. Aucune enquête, aucun jugement ne pourra rétablir la vérité. Le jugement s'est joué sans moi, la sentence restera ta mort.

Un arrêt cardiaque ! Pourquoi ? Ton cœur était la plus jolie chose, la plus émouvante des mélodies, le plus beau des trésors qu'il m'a été donné de découvrir, la plus merveilleuse émotion qu'il m'a été donnée de ressentir… Et je pensais le plus solide. Malheureusement, ce petit organe s'est arrêté d'un seul coup, sans prévenir. Je croyais être celle qui le faisait battre mais je me devais de revenir à la réalité. Seule une femme amoureuse pouvait tenir de tels propos. Comment moi, femme pragmatique ais-je pu croire de telles balivernes ?

Je le sais très bien : l'amour. Celui qui vous emporte dans un tourbillon de sentiments et d'émotions, celui qui vous grise, celui qui vous fait voir le monde sous un angle nouveau mais celui qui aussi, vous feigne la réalité. Vous n'avez plus les pieds sur Terre, car celle-ci est à vos pieds et vous n'avez pas la tête dans les étoiles puisque celles-ci sont sur vous.

Tout ce qui vit, meurt un jour. J'aurai du y penser chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde passée à tes côtés… J'ai l'impression que mes regrets nourrissent ma mort alors que les plus beaux moments qu'il m'a été donné de vivre furent dans tes bras et tes mots. Tu as réussi où beaucoup ont échoué. Je t'ai aimé, je t'aime et je t'aimerai bien plus que je ne pouvais et ne pourrai l'imaginer. Tu as été la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie mais tu seras aussi la plus belle chose qui m'arrivera dans la mort. Nous serons enfin réunis pour l'éternité, mon amour.

L'amour… C'est un souvenir perdu. La mort… C'est un souvenir retrouvé. Je marche dans la rue et je sais que jamais je ne m'y ferais. Tu me manques trop. Je cherche ta main près de la mienne, je cherche ton souffle derrière moi, je cherche tes mots à mon oreille… Je te cherche toi mais tu n'es pas là, tu n'es plus là. Je me heurte donc à un immense et interminable silence. Si les paroles et les mots, nous étaient superflus, ton visage et tes gestes n'y étaient pas. Cette communication non-verbale est donc la seule chose qui me reste de toi. Elle me permet de survivre à ce vide qui sans cesse me rappelle à ton départ.

La souffrance m'étouffe. Je me meurs un plus chaque jour.

Que peut être une lieutenant sans son partenaire ? Une femme menant sa peine.

Que peut être une muse sans son écrivain ? Une femme sans but.

Que peut être une femme sans son mari ? Une femme sans raison de vivre.

Le temps sert à attendre… A attendre et à espérer. Mais pour moi, le temps est mort l'espoir est dénué de sens. On dit que demain sera mieux, que demain sera plus clair mais la brume obombre mon avenir sans toi. Quand la nuit attend le matin, quand le jour attend le soir, il n'y a plus d'espoir, il n'y a plus d'avenir. Je n'aspire plus à rien, je n'envisage plus rien… Je mène seulement ma peine là où ta mémoire me revient, là où je te sens en vie.

Je n'aspirais qu'à un peu de tranquillité, un peu de bonheur.

Bonheur ! Un sentiment si furtif que mes jours heureux me paraissent si loin. Lorsque je pensais enfin avoir trouvé mon équilibre, ma place dans ce monde, je te perds. Il faut croire que certaines personnes n'ont pas droit au bonheur, sur cette terre. Je vais donc tenter ma chance, là-haut à tes côtés car…

Sans toi, je n'ai plus de soutien,

Sans toi, je n'ai plus de maintien,

Sans toi, je ne suis plus rien.

Tout désir de vivre m'a fui. La boucle est bouclée. Je te rejoins mon amour.

Un coup de feu retenti.

Un corps s'effondre à terre.

Kate vient de rejoindre Rick pour toujours et à tout jamais.

Parce qu'elle n'aurait pas pu être autre part… Parce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas être ailleurs qu'aux côtés de Rick… A la vie comme à la mort, elle resterait une femme amoureuse.

* * *

_**Pour les personnes réticentes au suicide de Beckett suite au décès de Castle je dirais que l'amour qu'elle lui porte et cette force d'esprit pourraient très bien la conduire à un acte irréversible. Perdre la personne que l'on aime est un drame, parfois, insurmontable. **_

_**N'oubliez pas un petit commentaire ! **_


End file.
